Make-Up Maid
by AznxAngel
Summary: Relena is a small town girl who gets sold into being a maid. Heero works with a major make up company. The two collide and all hell breaks loose. 1xR. Be gentle with flames! *warning* slight bastardization of Heero in later chapters.
1. Signing Your Life Away

A:N/ I don't own Gundam Wing although I wish I did. Well this story is very interesting and I hope that you all enjoy it. Please be gentle. If your going to flame me...send me sparks...^_^() heh heh....*runs away*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Make-Up Maid  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful friday morning. The fields were dripping with gold from the sun, and all of the grassy hilltops swayed gently against the breeze. Sitting on top of one of the many hills was a small but modest house. The tranquil home wasn't as quiet inside as it seemed on the outside.  
"RELENA!!! You're going to be late for school!" A tall young man in his late twenties shouted at the bottom of the stair case. He spun angrily back towards the doorway leading to the kitchen. He poured out a small cup of orange juice and set in on the neatly set table. "Relena don't make me repeat myself! Hurry up and get your little Dorlain ass in here now!"  
"Millardo I really wish that you should stop using that kind of language," Relena walked into the kitchen with a pair of jeans and pink t-shirt. She grabbed the white zip up sweater and pulled it over herself. Relena calmly picked up a piece of toast from table and headed back out of the kitchen.  
"You'd better run for the bus!" Millardo shouted as she picked up her books and shut the door. "Crazy girl," he said shaking his hair. Millardo turned the kitchen lights out and sat on the couch to read the morning newspaper when the phone began to shrill. Sighing, he stood and picked up the reciever.  
"Hello?"  
"It's been a while Zechs," a low tone spoke.  
"That's not my name anymore. What do you want from me?"  
"Don't talk like we haven't spoken to each other before. This happens time and time again Zechs," the man on the other line emphasized the name with much fevor that it elicted a deep growl in the back of Millardo's throat.  
"I don't have the cash."  
"Well then Zechs, I hope that your sister can handle her work because she's going to have to pay for your debt if you can't. I'll be there in the afternoon when she comes home from school."  
*Click*  
Millardo slammed the phone back on the hanger and took in deep ragged breathes. He leaned heavily on the oak night stand that stood in the hallway. The small table began to shake as he became more fustrated witht the situation.  
  
  
Relena stretched her arms as she finished taking her final notes on the novel she read for English. She pulled together all of her muddled papers and piled them in her manilla folder and packed them tightly in her navy blue back pack. She waved a goodbye to the librarian who smiled brightly, who lifted her hand ever so slightly. She opened the front doors and leaped onto the steps and descened in twos. She smiled as she saw her fellow students walking around on school grounds. Relena had become a senior that year. A senior in high school that had a rough background. Her parents had died 3 years into her life and then she was left with her older bother. Millardo had been caught up in the illegal activities in a gang. He had finally gotten himself loose and yet he was in debut of money.  
She kept a steady pace as she wandered outside the gates of the school and wandered onto the dirt road to her house. Passing by sherbert colored houses always warmed her heart. They seemed so happy and bright thoughout all the seasons of the year. She was glad to have them there. She had finally reached her small house and saw a strange motorcycle parked in the driveway. She squinted her eyes as she heard strange noises emitting from the house. Her concious was nagging her and she had a funny feeling in her gut. As she drew near the door she drew her books closer to her chest. BANG! That was it. She heard that and bolted through the door. What she saw scared her. Millardo was kneeling on the floor with a fresh trickle of blood streaming down from his lips to his chin. Relena gasped and dropped her books falling to the floow to crawl to her brother as she managed to wipe most of the blood off of his face.  
"Millardo speak to me, MILLARDO WHAT HAPPENED?!" Relena said as her tears flooded from her eyes blurring her vision. Out of the awkward silence someone clapped their hands in the shadows. She turned around to meet steel blue eyes that had venom seeping from them.  
"What did you do to my brother, Trieze!?" She glared at him letting all of her past fears and pains resurface to show on her face. There was panic and fear in every breath she drew into her lungs. A moment of silence had passed between them. Trieze smirked and threw down before her a sheet of paper and a pen.  
"It's a contract saying that all of your earnings for this whole year will be immediately paid to me. If you don't them you serve me."  
"What are you talking about?! Make some sense!" Relena shouted as her eyes just began to clear, drowing in tears again. She looked down at the paper and wanted to gag. It read she would serve for a woman name Lady Une. As a maid. Cooking, cleaning, laundering, gardening, and doing all else you could imagine.  
"You're going to sell me into a house?" she said outraged.  
"You're brother is too weak to do anything. I'm sure that you can compromise. I can garantee you the job, but you'll be working there for the whole year. The first paycheck you get will belong to me. All others that follow until the end of this year will be mine too. Like so you will work your brother's debts away." Trieze said laughing.  
Relena looked at the sinister man and then to her unconcious brother. She dropped her head and slumped her shoulders as she picked up the pen.  
"Sign your life away," Trieze mocked. Relena signed the paper and immediately spat on it.  
"Here it is asshole." 


	2. Dropping from the Sky

A:N/ Well this is my 2nd chapter and I think that it is pretty darn good. Thank you for all the beginning review. I hope to read more of them with some hints and some comments. Thanx!  
  
Sadly....*wipes tear* I do not* own Gundam Wing. I will when I marry the owner....unless that person is a woman....then I'm stuck. -_-()  
  
  
  
  
  
Make-Up Maid  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
  
Relena had one night left at the house that she had lived in for 15 years of her life. She would miss it and all the occupants of the house too. She loved Millardo and his girlfriend Noin. They had raised her like a mother and father would and she was garteful to have them. She stood smiling out the window as she saw the sun begin to set slowly swallowed by the dark streaks of blue. 'By tomorrow night...I'm moving to the city and that will be my home. Living in a big expensive house working as a lowly maid. How wonderful. I swear brother, I will make the money faster and save you from those men. I swear it.'  
  
  
"Where is the stunt man?!" A man in his early twenties shouted. His hair looked wild and untamed with eyes that struck mystery and fear into anyone who dared to look. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed deeply. Picking up the folder that had laid on his desk he hit one of the phone lines. "Dorothy, tell Duo that I'll do the stunt myself. Arrange for my car to be ready. We're going to the site live."  
"Heero you have to be crazy...Lady Une wanted the stunt man for a reason. You can't go out there and jump off a cliff!" Duo was complaining as he drove a very pissed off looking Heero.  
"Well Duo if you had been prepared earlier for the stunt man to come then he would be here and I wouldn't have to be doing it. Lady Une wanted the picutres of a man in a parachute for the cover of one of the new products. If we don't get that in you know what that means."  
"Yea...yea...mission failed lighten up buddy! I mean you've never failed Une so what's wrong with missing it once? I mean you are her right hand man and she loves you to death. She'll forgive you. Besides we can put something else on the cover how about it?" Duo turned his eyes away from the road and turned his head to Heero in the passanger's seat. He was staring out at the landscape; how there was green everywhere and blurs of yellow from the occasional patches of flowers in the fields. Absent mindedly, Heero fiddled with the gold chain around his neck. Duo caught a glimpse of two rings hooked to the necklace.  
"Hey Heero what's the rings for? Keeping it safe for your lover?" Duo winked.  
"Shut up Duo. It was my mother and father's," and that was the end of it. Duo knew not to say anything more, he had already stepped on to unsteady grounds and moving further proved to be dangerous. All he did was let out a feeble "oh" and left it as that. In the silence they drove to the quiet side of the country looking for the perfect spot to take shots of the landing. Just then Duo heard his cell phone shrill in the awkward silence.   
"Hello? Duo Maxwell here wut's up?" he smiled.  
"Hey it's Quatre. I have the whole place set up. I'm up between the two tall oak trees planted at the top of the hills to your right. Turn on the next stop and keep going up alright? I'll be expecting you and Heero to be here soon." CLICK*  
"Well looks like they found their spot. I'm gonna step on the gas," Duo said accelorating the speed. They raced fast down the dirt road reaching the top of the hill. Once the car stopped Heero jumped out and began to suit up for the jump.  
"Heero are you sure you can direct the parachute? I heard it's not easy," Quatre said worry stricken. He turned to his partner Trowa Barton. Trowa shrugged lightly.  
"If he's willing to for the company then I don't see why not," Quatre rolled his eyes while sighing in defeat. Trowa was always the loyal man. He had never left the company's side. Shaking his head he helped Heero put the pack on his back. Once he slipped it on Heero strapped the velcro together and buckled his helmet. He turned to the rest of the gang before he stepped up to the edge of the hill. Taking a deep breath he ran full speed towards the edge. Once his feet left the edge he put his feet on the steering bars.   
"I'm going to do this."  
  
  
Relena had just finished packing and today was the last day she would see in her hometown. She brought her two suit cases downstairs and went to visit his brother one last time. She slowly dragged her nervous body up the staircase and stood with her head drooped in front of his bedroom door. She softly knocked before entering.  
"Noin, how is he?" The blue haired woman turned around and smiled.  
"He's almost back on track sweetheart. Everything is fine," Relena smiled at her warm demenor. She sat herself on the edge of the bed where her brother lay in a soft sleep. Leaning close to his face she breathed a ragged breath.  
"Millardo, when you wake I won't be here but don't worry. I'm sure the people will be kind and will treat me well. I swear I will have you out of your debt. Remember that I always love you." with that she placed a light kiss on his forehead before turning to Noin to hug her. She moved towards the door to and stood there for a minute. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She will never forget the scent of her home. She will never forget every detail of it nor will she ever forget her brother and his girlfriend. She turned to see Noin tucking Millardo further into the covers. Relena sighed as an unnoticed tear slipped out of her eye. She was to leave and return a year later. 'I dont' think I can do it'  
  
  
Heero reached into the side pocket of his pants as he soared above all the little houses and tree tops. He pulled out a black walkie talkie in a leather cover. He switched open a small panel and twisted the knob to the right number.  
"Duo I'm on track. Are you taking the shots?" He asked. He heard some static and then a distant reply.  
"Yea everything here is a-okay buddy!" Heero switched the communicator off and shoved it back in it's rightful place. He looked down at the landscape. It was breath takingly beautiful. The grass didn't have a spot of yellow and everything was lush and fresh, the air especially. He smiled inwardly, as he reached into his air suit to hold his necklace. At that moment the wind suddenly began to change. His parachute began to collapse from the top covering Heero's view of the land. His world was going around in a whirl. He could feel his body plummeting down to the earth at an ungodly speed.  
  
  
Relena just stepped off of her property and closed the white gate doors. She never did before but now she did. She just loved looking at her house. They way the ivy grew up the sides of the house along the gutters. The way the sutters were a grey-blue. The way all of nature seemed to praise it. She blinked and put a hand up above her brow blocking out the afternoon sun. She squinted as a strong wind picked up causing a few strands of hair to blow in her face. She turned and picked up her two bags ready to leave when she heard something. She scrunched her brow as she heard it again. They sounded like shouts. It became louder and soon she heard what it was saying but then when she realized it was too late.  
"LOOK OUT!" When she heard this and turned she came face to face with a man and a parachute. He fell hard on her. They both hit the dirt harshly. Heero let out a grunt of pain as the person he hit remained silent. He stood up disentangling his body from the parachute.  
"I told you to move!" Heero shouted. Relena finally regained her composure and brushed the dirt off of her skirt as she stood.  
"Excuse me sir but if I do recall you did just suddenly drop out of the sky. I think it's reasonable that looking up at the sky would be the last thing I would do." Heero just grunted as he turned away from the young woman. They stood in silence occasionally stealing looks at each other. Relena looked at him quizically. Heero saw in the distance two cars and Duo waving vigorously out the window.  
"If you have any complaints about today find me at the Moonlight Make-Up and Designs Corperation." With that Heero spit on the grouned and opened the car door right before slamming it shut. Relena sneered at his disrespectful manner.  
"What an ass!" She said before bending over to pick up her bags. She stopped dead in her tracks when something was glinting light in her eyes.  
"What in the world?" she said as she skimmed the dirt with her fingers. She came across a gold chain with two rings. "Don't tell me this is his....how the hell am I going to give this back to him?"  
Relena sighed as she trudged her long way to the train station.  
"That's two. Two boots to the ass Relena. Two boots to the ass." 


	3. Like a Fsh Without Air

A:N/ This is the chapter that makes Heero look like the biggest ASSHOLE but it's really funny too. I think that this is one of the best stories that I have come up with yet! *taps head* ::sounds empty:: ^_^() Heh well thank you all for the reviews that you also sent me. I would appreciate more but be careful with the flames...their hot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Make-Up Maid  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
  
Relena sat next to the window after putting her luggage on the over head shelf. She smiled at the view of her little hometown. She had grown up there raised by her brother and her only other living relative, her grandmother. She was an old fashioned pioneer, churning butter every morning and making ice cream with the fresh milk they bought down in the little supermarket. She loved Millardo and her grandmother very much. She never knew what to call her when she was a child. Her grandmother's name was too hard to pronounce so she stuck with Grandma Angeline. She loved that name. Relena smiled lightly at the name as the train started to rock as the brakes were lifted and they moved. She closed her eyes snuggling back into the warm and soft chair.  
  
"Miss I think that we're here" Relena fluttered her eyes open to the sound of a little voice. She focused her vision to a little girl who was dressed in her Sunday best. She was wearing a little yellow dress with a white collar and a straw hat. The little girl's cherubic face was round and glowed to the warmth of the sun. Relena smiled as she stood to get her things.  
"Thank you," she waved to the girl. She waved and ran to catch up with her mother. Relena tossed her golden locks over her shoulder and straightened her clothes before getting off the train. She had never seen so many skyscrapers in her life. They were breath takingly beautiful. She smiled and lifted a piece of paper in her pocket. She cringed looking at Trieze's slanted handwriting. She read the address and called out onto the roaring street for a cab. Relena frantically waved her hands at the passing cars. Finally a taxi pulled up and she went in without hesitation.   
"40 Clayton St." She heaved a huge breath as she relaxed in the cab.   
Relena saw all the buisness men and women in a blur of colors. She put her hand up to glass almost to make herself familiar with her new home. She frowned. She was miles and hours away from home and she didn't know exactly when she would be going home. All she hoped was that the people she worked for were kind. She sat in the car for a whole hour in silent contemplation until she reached the house. There was only one word to desribe it. Gorgeous. The house was surrounded by iron fences painted white. The house itself was the main event, covered in a light cream shade with large victorian style glass windows. Relena paid the man and took her luggage quickly to gawk at the size some more. This was no house but a mansion. The gates stood a good 6 yards away from the house which was lead by a red brick path surrounded on either side with perennial tulips. She smiled and pressed the intercom on the side of the gate doors. Pressing it twice she waited.  
"Une residence, who is this?" Relena jumped at the voice emitting from where her finger had been. Relena was confused as how to talk back.  
"Press the talk button hun while you talk ok?" Relena smiled and pressed the talk button.  
"I'm the new maid."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero I must say that you did quiet a job on the photo shoots for our new posters. The concept was nice but you didn't have to do this stunt you know," Lady Une said pouring herself some piping hot coffee. She sipped the black liquid occasionally stirring it with her spoon.  
"Thank you Une. I will do everything in my power to keep this company on the right track. I was going to ask you about the position of vice president. Have I proven my worth yet?" Heero said tilting his head. Lady Une chuckled heartily as she heard this.  
"I'll be throwing a congradulations party for you tonight. Come down to my house by seven. I'm sure you can invite some of your co-workers" Heero nodded and left the office. He smiled lightly and put his hand to the inside of his collar searching for his necklace. He frowned as soon as he noticed that his fingertips never felt cool metal. Frantically ruffling his shirt to his dismay he still didn't find it. Thinking back to the past events of the few days his horrible realization made his blood boil.  
"That girl!" Heero shouted as he reved up his silver beamer. He zoomed through every red light racing towards the small town where he left his most precious gift.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi I'm Cathrine. You can call me Cathy for short. There is really nothing to do here all you have to do is take care of one of Lady Une's best employers. Got it? Here is the address. Just tidy up his house and make some food make it look alittle livlier. That's all she asks. You spend the nights here and you get paid at the end of the month. Ok?" Relena nodded as she took her luggage to a small room on the second floor. She looked at the neatly scribbled address and opened the gate doors and started to walk to the house. Relena needed to familiarize where she was and thought walking would do the perfect job. The whole street stretched out with large houses and scattered little shops. The old woman running one of the stores waved welcoming the newbee to the city. Relena waved back as she smiled widely at the sweet lady. She came across a street sign that read Skylark St.   
"This must be the street," Relena said walking to the correctly marked house. "The employer lives in a huge house for one. He must be lonely sometimes," she said twisting the key to the house. She walked inside to see a very modern interior. Navy blue cotton sofas, large open windows with sheer drapes, gold chandelier hanging over a small fireplace, expensive oriental rugs and oak wood dining table all neatly spaced in the large house. Relena sighed at the thought of having to clean this. She looked around for a place to start and her eyes began to wander and landed on something that seemed to keep her mind distracted. She saw a picture of a young woman and man with a small boy on their laps. He had chocolate brown hair falling over his eyes shadowing his facial features. His smile was evident and so was his brightly colored cobalt eyes. Relena stared at the picture and noticed that the rings the two parents wore were identical to the ones on "The necklace" Relena breathed. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace with the rings. She shrugged it off and rolled her sleeves up. Walking down to the kitchen she noticed an aquarium filled with useless items. Heading over to it she began to dump the contents of the aquarium and nealty spreading the pebbles that lay at the bottom. An idea that popped in her head sent her out the door. Relena ran down the street with her house slippers on as she raced to the old lady's store.  
" Miss may I help you?" the old woman asked smiling.  
"I want goldfish please," Relena panted. "How much can I get for..." Relena dug into her jean pockets collecting three dollars in bills and cents, "three dollars?" The old woman smiled taking the money and putting them in a box. The old woman grabbed a green net and plunged it into the tank chasing after the goldfish that swam away. She caught three in one shot and put them in a bag. She got six more and filled the bag with extra water and tied it tightly.  
"Here you go darling. You ever need more just come on down and I'll give you some extra. No fee," Relena thanked the lady and went back to the house. She looked to her left and to the right and crossed the street. She began to turn the corner when a silver blur sped towards her in a hurry. The last thing she remembers leaving her mouth was a blood hurdling scream.  
  
Heero turned the corner sharply and instantly stepped on the brakes when he saw a girl standing in front of his car. The car haulted and he got out of the car to see who he had hit. "Why the hell are you so careless! I could have hit you and killed you!"  
Relena groaned as she used her arms to hold the rest of her body from hitting the pavement again. She looked around for her bag of fish and saw that the water had left the bag. The water left the lungs of the fish too. Relena kneeled scooping the bag and dead fish off the floor.  
"You killed my fish."  
"You...you're that girl!" Relena shot her head up at his comment. Her eyes almost left their sockets. She saw the man that had fallen from the sky onto her. She put her hands on her hips defying his temper.  
"And? What do you want from me? Huh?" Relena said smuggly. Heero lunged and grabbed her wrist harshly. Relena whimpered at the rough touch.   
"Return my necklace you sneaky little thief."  
"Excuse me but I'd appreciate it if you'd SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH and LET GO of my wrist. It's CUTTING off my CIRCULATION!" Relena said tugging away from his grasp.  
"RETURN IT!" Heero said tightening his grip.  
"I will just let go of me!" Relena rubbed her bruised hand as Heero let go. She turned back to walk to Lady Une's house when Heero pulled at her hurt wrist again.  
"Get in the car." Relena gratefully went in the passenger's side and buckled her seat belt. The car jerked foward causing her head to slam into the head rest of the seat. Heero smirked at this and continued to drive. Relena muttered a curse under her breath and let it slip.  
"The house is 40 Clayton St." Relena said crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
'That's Lady Une's house. Why is she staying there?' Heero thought silently. He shook off the thought and pulled over on the side of the road in front of the house.  
"Wait here," Relena said slamming the door shut. She spoke into the intercom and Heero got out of the car. Leaning on it as the gate buzzed open. She stepped in quick little steps and reached the front door. Heero looked down at his feet and kicked at some of the pebbles that lay in the road. Taking a cigarette out of his suit he lit it with his zippo and began puffing away as Relena took her time getting his necklace. When he threw the filter of his cigarette away he heard the iron gate open with Relena stepping out with a small roll of newpaper.  
"Here's your necklace...Mr...?" Relena said trailing off.  
"You don't need to know." Heero said tearing the packaging away to reveal his necklace. He hooked it on behind his neck and looked Relena in the eye.  
"Wait here...I have something else for you," Relena said turning on her heel to face the house. She ran inside in a hurry. Heero ran his hand through his hair in fustration. He heard a car pull up behind him and he turned to see lady Une's car pull up. Heero straightened his posture as she climbed out of the car with her daughter Dorothy. She scrunched her brows in confusion.  
"I'm surprised Heero, your here early. I just got here to make sure things are being prepared right now. I just bought some cake too," she was cut off by her anxious daughter.  
"HEERO! I bought you a congratulation cake! You have to see it! Trowa! Don't move the car!" Dorothy said chasing after the parking car.   
"Dorothy be careful!" Lady Une said chasing after her daughter. Heero smacked his head in irritation. He hated Dorothy Catalonia Une. He despised her from the moment that she came running to him and grasped him until his oxygen supply was blocked. Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned to see Relena walking out with a pail in her hands. He moved slowly back unsure what she was going to do.   
SPLASH!!!!!!  
Relena dumped the whole pail of water on Heero soaking him from head to toe. He looked up with fire in his eyes. "With that much water those fish could have lived!" Relena said tearing. Heero growled as Dorothy stepped in."Who the hell are you?! Why did you just come out of MY* house and why the hell did you just dump water on my fiance!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in rage. Relena gasped as she was being reprimanded.  
"Don't tell me that your the new maid. Please do not make me laugh. You're not are you?" Dorothy said mockingly. She sighed in disbelief.  
"Well answer are you the new maid?" Lady Une asked. Relena nodded lightly as she averted her eyes to the suddlenly dazzling floor. She let the tear slip just this once.   
Heero smirked and stalked inside with Dorothy sending a cold glare over his shoulder at Relena. She sighed heavily as Lady Une passed her, "I want to speak with you later." she said as she walked inside. Relena held herself tightly as she thought about her mistake. "That's three Relena, three" she said rubbing her hand up and down her arm creating warmth against the breeze. Relena began to walk to the gates when someone stopped her.  
"Um..miss? You forgot your bag of goldfish" Relena turned to see a tall slim man with mustard brown hair obscuring one eye from view. The other colored a brilliant shade of emerald.   
"Thank you," Relena said taking the bag from him. "I'm Relena, the new maid" she said sticking her hand out.  
"Trowa Barton, their driver," he said taking her hand in his. He shook it vigorously before letting go. Relena smiled and paced herself for the yelling of her life. She reached the front door when it burst open with a very pissed off looking Heero. He was holding a bucket in his hands. Relena shielded her head as much as possible as Heero dumped all the water onto her.  
"You seem to like water so much I thought it would be nice you give you a welcoming present" Heero said in a disgustingly sweet voice.  
"Thank you Mr. Asshole!" Relena said. The two stood there glaring daggers. They were on the verge of a very strange beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A:N/ I told you it was going to be good!!!!! YEY! Please keep reviewing and thank you for the ones I have so far! I have alot more fun chapters from where that came from. So please continue to read! Thank yoU! ^_^  
  
AznxAngel 


	4. Favors that Lessen Your Pride

A:N/ Here it is...the 4th chapter! I am so happy that I got all of those great reviews from all of you! I had looked up to alot of you that had reviewed. I have read your fanfictions and literally thought you were a god. Thank you for taking the time to review mine! I hope you enjoy this! THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS...YOU ROCK!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Make-Up Maid  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena gave the strange man a cold glare before briskly walking inside the house. Cathrine immediately handed Relena a towel to dry herself off before going further into the house. Relena said a quiet thank you before putting on soft house slippers. The wooden floors gave a small squeak as Relena drew near the Mistress' office. Relena knocked on the door heavily.  
"Come in." Relena heaved in a large gust of air as she felt the once inactive butterflies in her stomach come to life. She softly pushed the door open and entered her office to see her sitting on a chair in front of what seemed like a conference desk.  
"You know, that was quite the display outside. I am curious as to why such an event would occur in front of the house for all people to see. Did Heero do something wrong?"  
"He killed the fish. He took their water away so I gave him some of what he threw away." Relena said this as she cast her head down.  
" Well...Miss.." Lady Une picked up a paper off her desk and looked down scanning it quickly. "Miss Dorlain. Is that a feeble attempt at a joke? I hope not because I have no sense of humor. My life is strictly buisness. I am willing to give you another chance as long as you live in this house by rules and mine alone. You will do everything you are told. That is all I ask other than all the respect you will give me. Remember I am the one paying you. Understood?" Lady Une raised an eyebrow as Relena played with her thumbs.  
"I have one favor to ask...I want to keep going to school. I never finished before I came here..can you help me?" Lady Une's face softened as it was replaced by surprise. She took a piece of notebook paper. She scribbled something on it and handed it to Relena.  
"I'll enroll you in St. Mary's Private school for girls before tomorrow morning. You may go as long as you can keep up with your work here. You may use my daughter's old uniform and you should be there by 7. I expect to see you leave for school in the morning. You are dismissed." Relena nodded and turned on her heel to leave. As she did she saw Lady Une's daughter descend down the stairs.  
"Um...Miss...Lady Une asks that I use your uniform for school tomorrow." Dorothy throws Relena a stare. Sticking her nose high in the air she answers,  
"My name is Dorothy. You can have that uniform but I want it back at the end of the year with not a trace of stains or even a thread missing. If I find that you did you will be inevidably sorry."  
Relena cursed at her under her breath. "They aren't that bad once you live with them for 3 years. Trust me she can get even more snobby then that. That my friend is just the beginning," Cathy handed Dorothy's old uniform to Relena. Relena wanted to smack Dorothy upside the head but she had already given herself a bad reputation. She didn't want to get it any worse. Leaving the living room she headed to her new bedroom. It was plainly splashed with peach creme walls with plain white sheets. Satisfied Relena pulled out a framed picture of her entire family placing beside the desk that lay in front of the window. She sighed unpacking the rest of her belongings and neatly storing them in safe places. After her neat little cleam up she decided to go back to the employer's house to finish cleaning.   
After changing out of her soaked clothes, Relena headed out back to the house she was in earlier. Letting the past events breeze out of her mind was giving her a headache. Deciding to deal with it later she opened the front gate doors to see a young man.  
"Excuse me? Who are you?" Relena asked softly. The man turned around after throwing his baseball at his target.  
"I'm Heero Yuy. I live here, what the hell do you want?" Heero's eyes bulged out of his sockets as much as Relena's did.  
"YOU!" They both shouted. "What are you doing here?" Relena fumed.  
" I should be asking you that question. I live* here!" Relena bit her lower lip as she shivered at the thought of him living here. He smirked as he thought of the next comeback.  
"If you're thinking of working here, don't even bother. I don't need a maid nor do I want you* of all people working for me! Look somewhere else for a job." Relena gasped as she heard this.  
"Please I need this job. Let me work for you please! I'll do anything." Relena pleaded.  
"Ok...then....get down on your knees, appologize to me and beg for this job." Relena opened her mouth to fight back but only lowered her eyes to the ground.  
"That's what I thought. I knew your ego was too big, you'd never give such a blow to your pride now get off my property." Heero said turning towards the front door.  
Relena squeezed her eyes shut as she dropped to her knees. "Mr. Yuy please, I need this job. I sincerely am sorry for throwing water on you and I beg you...please let me have this job." Heero arched an eyebrow at the show of sincerity. He scratched his chin thinking for a while.  
"That was strike one with the water, two more and your out, understood? Get up and clean the house. I'm going to stay in my office if you bother me that's strike two." Heero went inside first.  
Relena stood up brushing her dirty knees off. She sniffled as she let a tear trickle out of her eye unconciously. "Rat bastard. He's got the ego" She wiped her eyes and remembered something. She turned once again back towards the wide open gates. She ran back to the old woman's little store on the corner. Stopping by, Relena bought nine new fish. Happy with her new purchase she raced back to the house. Relena cleaned the fish tank and added the clean water to it along with the bag full of fish. She happily watched the fish swimming in their new home. She watched in a daze as they swam back and forth in the liquid crystal. She put her hand up to the tank and then saw a blur on the other side. She stood up straight and gasped as she was met with Heero's face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know you were standing there," Relena said putting her hand on her chest.  
"No one asked you to do this," Heero said pointing to the tank.  
"Well it's nice to have things that live around the house. When I came here before all of your plants had died light years ago so I thought it would have been nice." Relena crossed her arms across her chest and gazed at the shiny waxed floor.  
"I eat breakfast at nine sharp so you'd better be here by the time I come out of my room." Heero turned to leave when Relena began to plead.  
"I have to be at school by seven can't you eat at six?" Heero began to laugh in her face. He rested his hand on her shoulder while still laughing. He got dangerously close to her face and whispered, "Well, that just stinks for you doesn't it? You work for me therefore you change your schedule to fit mine. Not the other way around." Heero patted her shoulder harshly and walked out of the house.  
Relena bit her thinking about how to prepare breakfast earlier than nine. She began to spread margarine on slices of bread placing them on a plate and then refergerating them. She then began cutting up onions. "Well at least Cathrine told me the right thing. He likes egg salad sandwhiches with lots of onions." Relena smiled thinking he would enjoy the meal.  
  
~*~* Next Morning*~*~  
Relena ran to the house a quarter to nine and toasted the bread, then spreading the egg salad on the slices. She poured orange juice and set out napkins and other things. She just put the glass on the table on the when Heero walked in dressed with a suit. He eyed the sandwhiches and picked up a half. He sniffed it.  
"Smells good." Relena smiled and pulled his chair out for him to sit. He put his hand up telling her to stop. She looked at him confused. "Do you actually expect me to eat this in the morning?This? In the morning? This is loaded with onions. You'd better have done a better job next time." With that he threw the sandwhich on the floor. He picked up his briefcase and headed out in his red Porche. Relena picked up the pieces and wiped down the marble floor. Heavily sighing she fed the fish and began to walk to her school.  
"Great I'm late and it's my first day. Where is St. Mary's anyway?" Relena looked at her watch and now she was really really late. She was about to cross the road when a car horn beeped. Looking over she saw a balck BMW pull over. The tinted window rolled down to reveal the driver as Trowa.  
"Hello Mr. Barton," Relena smiled.  
"You can call me Trowa. Are you walking somewhere?" Trowa asked. His hair was slightly ruffled from the wind pushing it more away from his face.  
"Yea to St. Mary's school. Do you know where it is I can't remember what Lady Une told me," Relena scratched her head.  
"Sure hop in, I'll give you a lift there," Trowa unlocked the doors and let Relena hop in the back seat. THey drove past a couple of streets until they reached St.Mary's. Relena smiled and thanked Trowa. Relena tried opening the door but she seemed to be having trouble. Trowa got out of the car and opened the door for Relena. She thanked him again and ran inside.  
A girl with dark blue hair walked slowly to the gates and saw a girl being dropped off. "Must have alot of money." The girl ran after the blonde until she was jogging beside the girl. Relena felt a yank on her arm as she swung around to see who it was. The girl was slim and tall. Blue hair and eyes too. She was all in all pretty. She smiled thinking this was a nice aquaintance. She guessed wrong.   
"The name's Hilde. Remember it and fear it. I saw you have a driver? In a BMW? You must be loaded. Cough up the cash." Relena just blinked thinking this was all just alittle joke. Relena blinked again when the girl slammed her back into a tree. "Listen I said cough it up!"  
"I have no money! I work as a maid do you think that I would have cash to spend?" Hilde smirked and muttered something under her breath.  
"I have no patient so just give me your loose little pocket money that mommy gave you and you'll leave school happy and still breathing. You know what better yet. Bring $600 cash or check tomorrow. If you don't, expecting to live is too high of an expectation." Hilde kicked some dirt on Relena's new school shoes and tugged on her uniform. She huffed and walked into school.  
  
~*~* In school *~*~  
  
"Miss Dorlain, it's your first day how could you be late? You're excused this time and I hope it doesn't happen again. As a punishment...you'll be cleaning out the school fields, picking up whatever trash you find. Good day" The teacher piled his papers together leaving in an instant. Relena sighed as she put her things in the classroom and headed to the fields. She looked at how polluted the field was after lunch. She sighed as she began picking bits and pieces of nothing.  
  
~*~*~ Moonlight Make-Up Corperations ~*~*~  
  
"Heero there is going to be an open sampling of the latest cosmetics for Snowy Foundations. They are going to be setting up in front of the park. I expect you to have some sort of competition there. Do what you can to get the public's eye on our products. The consumer is key. Now get it and open the doors to a new start. Do you understand?" Lady Une folded her hands neatly on the top of her desk. Heero contemplated his plans and made them into action. He nodded and left her office. He took his cell phone out and called Duo.  
"Duo I need you to set up a stage directly in front of Snowy Foundation's new sampling today. I want it with white, and banners with flashy letters. Have them print something with make-overs on it. Make sure there are smaller ones to put around the park. We need to get Snowy out of our way for good."  
"Roger that buddy! Leave all to me!" Heero flipped his phone closed and got in his car. He decided that showing the public how their make-up can change a person's normal face to glamorous had to be proven. All he needed was the perfect girl. Heero snapped his fingers and dialed another number.  
"Hello? Mr. Hoffman? Do you have a student there by the name Relena Dorlain? Yes. Thank you" Heero drove full speed to St. Mary's school in search of that girl.  
He pulled up and ran to the fields. "Where is she? He said she was here!" He ran further around and found Relena picking up the trash and putting them in a large pile. Heero sighed in relief and ran to her.  
"Relena! You have to help me out here!" Heero said pleadingly.  
"You've been so horrible I don't know. I'll have to think about it for a while.....NO!" Relena said crossing her arms.  
"Listen, if you do me this one favor I'll promise to do anything. Fair enough?" Heero looked into her eyes and found pity.  
"What am I going to be doing?" Relena sighed.  
"You're getting a make-over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's kind of a cliff hanger but please pretty please review. Well the next chapter is going to be a blast so please continue to read! Sorry for updating so late! 


	5. Buying an Expensive Angel

A:N/ HEY peoplez! It's been along time since I've updated and I'm sincerely sorry for that. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and if you haven't please send some comments all is appreciated! If you haven't reviewed yet please make sure to send me a couple of comments! Thanx for all of the support!  
  
  
  
  
  
Make Up Maid  
By: AznxAngel  
  
  
"What do you mean a make over?" Relena asked in dismay. Heero just shoved her into the passenger seat and shut the door. He got in and turned the engine on and headed full speed to the runway.  
"Alright, I work for a make-up company, you aren't exactly the average girl that wears make up. Now what I'm trying to prove is how much more perfected someone can look with some touch ups," Heero said as he made a sharp turn.  
"I take that as a diss. Why do you have to choose me?"  
"You're the only girl I know." Heero glanced at Relena who began to fiddle with the hem of her gym shorts. She sighed heavily and stared at the passing blurrs as they raced to their awaiting destination. In what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, Relena and Heero had arrived on location where Duo and company had set up a spectacular stage with multi color lights and sound systems.  
"A beauty ain't it?" Duo said sneaking behind them. "We got the most advanced lighting and sound system ever made on the whole entire east coast! Neat isn't?" Heero looked at him briefly before he looked at Relena.  
"Ok, all you have to do is sit on the stage and let those make-up ladies do what they have to do to you behind that closed curtain ok? Alright now go up there and wait until Lady Une gets here."  
"Wait a minute...hold your horses. I never said that I was going to do it for you!" Relena said placing her hands on her hips. Heero gave her a sympathetical expression and continued.  
"I will grant you one wish if you do this for me." Heero inwardly sighed as he was desperate to use her. Relena stood there silently staring at Heero and then turning around to look at the stage.  
"You've got a wish to grant me," she said tapping his shoulder. She climbed the stairs to the stage as the ladies took her by the arms and set her down on a chair while the audience was filling in empty seats. Heero heaved in large gulps of air as he saw Lady Une and her daughter, Dorothy, coming towards them. Heero fixed his tie and went to greet them.  
"Hello dear Heero," Dorothy said batting ehr lashes. Heero just shoved her aside and went to talk to Lady Une.  
"Heero I'm a bad mood right now and all I have to say is that this better not be a failure. I want to see those crowds excited and amazed at what our products can do. Understood?" Heero nodded as she paced away from him with Dorothy strutting her way behind her mother.   
He rubbed his temple as he watched empty chairs become occupied. He loosened his tie and jumped onto the make up platform. "Catrina make sure you get the foundation color exactly, don't use too much gloss and use a light shade of pink for her eyes you got it?" Catrina rolled her eyes as she snapped her gum and pulled Relena's long hair back with pins. She spun the chair around towards the cameras that maginfied her on the big screens around the platform. Relena squinted her eyes and scrunched her nose as people stared at her. Heero watched as Cartina began to use the make up and fix Relena up. Something hit him and he ran to his car.  
"Get me everything in this store that's pink Pronto!" Heero shouted at the young lady. Her eyes widened and went to snatch everything pink. Heero wiped his brow as he looked around the Prada store. It's all too expensive. The clerk put all of the items in the store that's pink. Heero ran his hands over the material and found something soft and slick. It was perfect. It was a soft silk one piece. The dress itself was the color of ripe peaches. The sleeveless peice had a small red ribbon going right under the chest that wrapped around to the back and tied in a little bow. He grabbed a pair of light cream slippers and paid for his itmes.   
When Heero got back to the show they were almost done with her make up. He ran to the light and platform switches and made the curtains drop. He threw the bag to Catrina and she gave him a thumbs up.  
"Hunny here, wear this. When the announcer says to turn around just turn around alright?" Catrina left as Relena began to change. She slid the dress over her body and put her slippers on. She kept her back to the audience.  
"Ladies and gentlemen....we present our latest project!" Relena squeezed her eyes shut and turned around as the curtain was pulled back. Heero was biting on his nail when he looked up for a moment and felt his eyes glued to her. She was beutiful wearing the dress that made her skin look almost white. Her lips were the color of cool summer watermelons and her eyes were dipped in the sunset. He hair was pinned back in loose curls. Heero's breath caught in his throat as he triend to speak.  
Relena finllay opened her eyes and her sight was fixated on a man in the crowd. His mouth was open to the ground and she couldn't help but smile. Relena stepped off the platform and walked down the aisle between the rows of chairs. Heero walked up to her as they met in the middle. Relena flushed pink as he inched closer to her feeling his hot breath on her nose.  
"You actually look human."  
*SLAP!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O0o0o0o0 sounded like it hurt....I wonder what happened. Sorry ya'll for updating so late. Realli sorry...i'll keep my best to keep writing! 


	6. Broken Glass and Cracking Hearts

A/N: Hey it's AznxAngel here again. Sorry that you have to hear my appologies again on writing a new chapter so late. I didn't think that I would lag so much. All well I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Well leave more of those wonderful comments and thanks to all of you who have been reading my story and keeping my ideas strong. I love you all~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really have a way with your words you know that?" Relena looked Heero straight in the eye as she yelled at him for his rude remark. Heero rubbed his cheek as he felt it begin to numb. She noticed him rubbing vigorously and stated flatly, "You had it coming you know that right?"  
Heero just looked down at his shoes knowing what he said was in fact a tad bit bitter. He regreted saying but stood his grounds from appologizing. He averted his attention from his fretful state of mind to the sound being emitted from his stomach. He turned pale with embarassment. "I'm hungry, what did you cook at home?" Relena's mouth dropped open at this comment.  
"Excuse me but I don't ever remember having a chance to cook dinner since I was dragged to some stupid make-over. Tell me who caused his own hunger? You know..." Relena was cut off as Heero became impatient.  
"Ok, yea I get it now just get in the car." Relena silenced herself and opened the car door. Not wasting a moment he reved his engine and began speeding towards a nice little five star restaraunt near a water front. He opened the door after Relena and asked for a table. The waitress bowed lightly and seated them in a vacant private room. He closed the bamboom sliding doors and sat on the floor. He motioned for Relena to sit too. She looked around the lavishly decorated room and sighed.  
"What are we doing here?" Relena asked as she let her shawl drop to the floor.  
"Why else? To fuck. It's a penthouse...to eat of course what else?" Relena cringed at his harsh words and turned away from him.  
"You don't have to be so mean. You also definitly don't have to use such perverse words with me. I don't like being spoken to in that manner." She finished by crossing her arms across her chest and looking sideways. Heero rolled his eyes and picked up a menu. Shortly after a waitress dressed in black and white entered their private room and asked to take their order.  
"We'll take two steak specials and bring a bottle of dry red wine" Heero said letting the waitress take the menus back. Relena stared blankly at Heero. "What?" he asked.  
"I could have ordered myself you know." Heero shook his head and laughed throwing his head back in the process.  
"Even if you were to order for yourself, would you know what half of these foods are? NO. So I think ordering for you will do us the best." Heero just ended the conversation as he put his hands on the table and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ After Dinner ~*~*~*~  
  
Heero drove home with Relena in tact. They pulled up to the house when they saw the lights on. "Relena, did you leave the lights on? I don't like to waste electricity. I thought you knew that."  
"I didn't! I turned off the only light that was on. And that light was the front door light. As I can see all the lights in the house are on. So please do....oh my god." Heero jumped out of the car when he saw a dark figure lurking on the second floor rooms. Relena followed him quietly into the house. Heero stayed silent until he saw the dark figure checking the wall behind his family protrait. He screamed as the picture came crashing down on his wooden floor. The burgular, caught my surprise was about to escape when he saw Heero's necklace. As he ran he tore it off Heero's neck and ran. Heero bursted into a fury and went out towards the door. He saw the hooded figure knock into Relena and run. She turned around and ran straight after him. Heero called after her, "Relena! RELENA!" Heero fell to his knees. He crawled on his hands and knees to his living room where his family portrait lay in ruin. He pulled out the large picture of his mother, father and himself at a young age. He hugged the picture and softly began to sob. He wiped the tear that was about to fall and looked down at his clothes and remembered a distinct pain on his neck. He checked but it was gone. His parent's wedding rings. He stood and ran off of his property shouting insanity.  
  
-:- ~ -:- ~Relena's Location ~ -:- ~ -:-  
Relena began to lag but sped up as he saw the burglar slow down to turn around a corner. He turned slipping on the wet gutter. She smiled and found a thick tree branch that was laying next to a secluded newstand. She picked it up and slammed it hard on the man's head. He swayed back and forth before striking her in the face. Relena whimpered as his rock hard fist slammed into the soft flesh of her face. She touched her lip and found it gushing blood. Outraged she took her branch and struck again. She then slammed the tree branch between the man's legs. The man toppled over and lay still on the pavement. She smiled and was about to turn away when she saw a sparkle coming from the man's hand. She spread open his palm and found Heero's necklace. She took it in her hand and placed it around her neck. She turned to call for a cab. She waved her hand and found her ride.  
  
~*~ Back at the house ~*~  
  
Heero sat on his couch slowly gathering the pieces of shattered glass from the picture frame when Relena burst into the room panting vigourously. He looked up wearily. He jumped to his feet and put on his angry face. "Where the hell did you go?! You know your crazy! No your just stupid! Why did you go after him?!"  
"He took something important from you..."she whimpered as her bruised face began to swell up as she spoke. She hushed herself and took the necklace off of her neck. She held it out for him. "This is important right? Well how could I just let him run off with a part of someone's life when it wasn't rightfully theirs?" She smiled. She winced as the cut around her mouth stretched open and began to bleed fresh blood. Heero took the necklace and put it around his own neck. He looked down at his feet and up at Relena. She was looking around the room and rubbing the blood off of her face when Heero made a bold move.  
Heero lunged foward and hugged Relena tightly. Relena choked lightly by surprise. He held her tight and whispered, "Don't put your life on the line for mine. Mine just isn't worth it." Relena's arms dropped her sides and she stood still. She then lightly placed her arms on his shoulders.  
"Don't say that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe well I hope you liked that. I just wrote it so please send comments. Love to all of you! 


End file.
